Tenshi
by Tamer
Summary: Yugi Gets a Guardian Tenshi, But What happenes when He winds out he could lose her? And what happens when he falls in love with her?


~I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.|| Tamer: Thank god.|| *hits tamer*~  
  
~Tenshi~  
  
~Yugi's POV~  
  
I don't know how it happened. Me, Yami and Shadi were Transported to the shadow realm and now there's a man, no duel monster, ready to kill us.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
The Man came up, he held up his staff when a bright light exploded in front of Yugi and a figure appeared, Neither Shadi Or Yugi got a good look at the person before the person exploded forward, ramming into the monster man. Both went flying. When the dust cleared it showed the man on one knee the other leg under his chin, his hands forward on the ground. There were drag marks in the ground. The other figure revealed to be a girl. Dressed in white. Her hair was Pure white. Her right leg was stretched out behind her, her left leg forward so her knee was parallel to her chin, and her chest rested on her thigh her hands were on either side of her left foot forward. There were drag marks by their hands and feet, showing both of them skidded quite a fair amount. The pigment in the 2 peoples eyes slitted like cats to a thick ovalish line. They exploded forward. One a mass of black the other a mass of white. The black was engulfed by white and when the lights faded the girl was standing there. Her white pants and shirt had disappeared and instead she was wearing a long gown, silk. It was white, and out from her back were white wings. Her eyes were normal, but they were an icy blue/white. Her hair was long, to the back of her knees. At her waist in her hair was a white hair tie, making her hair hang loosely. Yugi looked at Shadi. His Jaw was dropped.  
  
"Yugi, It appears that your Tenshi has shown herself." He said  
  
"My what?" said Yugi confused.  
  
"Your Tenshi. Your Guardian Angle" He said  
  
"I have a Guardian Angel?" Asked Yugi in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. Only few have them, but they will protect their humans with their lives. This one is your Angel. She will stay forever visible to you." Shadi explained. The girl walked closer, her Icy blue/White eyes shimmering. She walked in front of Yugi and bend kneeling on one knee, eyes lowered.  
  
"It is true, I am your Guardian Tenshi, I will never leave your side, only when you say. I will never have the privilege to look into your eyes unless you allow it." She said in a clear voice.  
  
"You can look in my eyes. I see nothing wrong with it." Said Yugi still confused.  
  
"Guardian Tenshi are not supposed to look into the eyes or their mistresses or masters." Explained Shadi.  
  
"Then I allow you to look into my eyes. And why don't you stand up." Said Yugi with a certain sense of authority.  
  
The girl nodded and stood. She was almost double Yugi's height. Yami appeared beside Yugi with a protective hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Said Yami suspiciously.  
  
"It cannot be. Our items are reacting." Said Shadi, nothing that his item as well as Yugi's puzzle were glowing.  
  
"The items only react in this fashion when a Guardian Tenshi has appeared." Explained Shadi.  
  
"I shall Transport us out of this Cursed place" Yugi noticed how the Tenshi's voice was rich with compassion, though deep yet high and smooth. The way he had always imagined an angels voice.  
  
"You can do that?" Said Yugi in disbelief.  
  
"I can do many things." A white bubble appeared around them and they appeared inside the living room of Yugi's house.  
  
"Am I correct in assuming this is where you dwell?" Asked the Tenshi.  
  
"Whoa. I mean, yes." Said Yugi. Yami went upstairs.  
  
"I should be leaving." Said Shadi.  
  
"You can stay for Tea!" Said Yugi hurriedly. He didn't want his friend to leave.  
  
"If you want." Said Shadi sitting down. Yugi hurried around getting the tea ready as the Tenshi stood against a wall in a corner watching. Yami re- appeared back downstairs and was sitting on the couch conversing with Shadi.  
  
Soon the tea was ready and he served it out for himself, Shadi and Yami before going over to The Tenshi.  
  
"Do you want any tea?" He asked, a little intimidated by her eyes.  
  
"I am fine. I do not need to eat or drink." She said softly.  
  
"Oh. Do you at least want to sit down?" He asked.  
  
"No, but thank you for asking." She said Kindly.  
  
"Okay." He said before going to the couch to sit down and drink his tea.  
  
"Shadi? Do Tenshi's have names. Cause I need to call her something." Asked Yugi timidly.  
  
"You either chose a name or they do." He informed Yugi.  
  
"I don't trust her." Yami grumbled.  
  
"Yami, she seems nice enough. Plus she saved us." Said Yugi.  
  
"Even so." He mumbled.  
  
"I'm not going to abandon you cause of her, Yami. Don't start thinking that." Yugi told Yami.  
  
"Then every things fine" Said Yami smiling.  
  
"Tenshi. Do you have a name for yourself?" Yugi asked the Tenshi, who was still in the corner.  
  
"If you agree, you may call me Tenshi Etowa-ru. In your language, it means Angle Star." Said The Tenshi.  
  
"That's a great name." Said Yugi.  
  
"I must take my leave." Said Shadi, finishing his Tea.  
  
"So soon?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"I am sorry. I will visit tomorrow. It is a good thing you have 2 worthy protectors such as Yami and Tenshi. Now that your grandfather has sadly passed you will need all the protection you can manage." Said Shadi.  
  
"Good bye." Said Yugi and Yami together. Tenshi Nodded.  
  
"Good bye." Said Shadi, a ripple in the air and he was gone.  
  
"Yugi, it is late you should go to bed." Said Yami.  
  
"Oh fine. Where will you sleep Tenshi?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I don't sleep. I will stay on the roof. I prefer outside under the moon." Said Tenshi.  
  
"you'll catch a death of cold though." Said Yami.  
  
"I don't catch colds, and I don't die." She said. She walked to the door opened it and stepped outside to find that it was raining hard.  
  
"An even better reason to be outside. Master, if I sense danger I will alert your Yami." Said Tenshi.  
  
"Okay." Said Yugi, taken aback that she had called him master. Tenshi closed the door and spread her wings, flipping and landing on the roof, completely invisible.  
  
~THE NEXT DAY~  
  
Yugi had been awake for a while and He had all his school things ready. He walked outside. Tenshi was still sitting on the roof, completely drenched, but visible. It was still raining, just not as hard. Yugi had an umbrella.  
  
"Tenshi, are you going to come to school with me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I will appear as a new student. You should make a request that I can sit close to you in class. As to keep a keen eyes on you alongside your Yami. There is evil about. I sensed it last night, but it wasn't close enough to wake you from you sleep." She said, jumping down.  
  
"Oh. Thank you for being so considerate" He said.  
  
"Oh course I'm going to be considerate. And I would anyways." She said softly.  
  
The 2 walked to school. Tenshi was invisible beside Yugi; And Yami was tending to the shop today. Tenshi went to speak with the principal and class soon began. Yugi sat at his usual place.  
  
"Class." Said the teacher. "We have a new student."  
  
Mutters went through the class.  
  
"Class please meet Tenshi Etowa-ru." Tenshi walked in. only now, she didn't have wings and she was 3 heads higher than Yugi. Her hair was the same, her eyes also remained the same as did her voice. She wore a long White Dress with White runners.  
  
Yugi raised his hand.  
  
"Yes mister Mutou?" Asked the teacher.  
  
"Since I know Tenshi, could she sit beside me? I met her a while back and she is from a different country." He said  
  
"Okay. Tenshi, You can sit beside your friend." Said the teacher. Tenshi walked to the empty seat on Yugi's right and sat down.  
  
~AFTER SCHOOL~  
  
The bell rang and Yugi and Tenshi Went outside. Anzu ran up to Yugi, annoying like always. (Anzu Bashing! *takes out Mallet* don't blame me. Or flame me. I hate the thing. She stole Yugi.)  
  
"Yugi who's your girlfriend?" She asked in an annoying voice.  
  
"Get Bent" Said Yami Bakura as he came up behind Yugi, Ryou at his side.  
  
"Get away from Yugi you bitch!" Said Ryou.  
  
"He doesn't need your brainless comments." Said Marik Coming up beside Yugi with Malik at his side.  
  
"Get the hell away from Yugi, bitch!" Said Malik smoothly.  
  
Anzu burst into tears and ran away.  
  
"Thanks guys." Yugi said.  
  
"Who is your new friend? And why are our items reacting to her."  
  
"Tenshi? Can we tell them?" Yugi Asked.  
  
"They posses items. It is all right. Though not here. Yugi's house is probably best." Said The Tenshi.  
  
The 4 looked quite confused as they walked to Yugi's house. They stepped inside. Yami eyed the four suspiciously.  
  
"I'm letting them know about Tenshi, it could save us a lot of avoidable trouble." Said Yugi.  
  
"If you think so." Said Yami.  
  
"Okay Tenshi. Change." Said Yugi with authority.  
  
Wings appeared on her back and made a cocoon like shell around her. She opened her wings and she was back to normal. Almost double Yugi's height, a long white gown, with multiple silk ropes threading through it. Her eyes shined brighter and her hair became pure white.  
  
The four boys jaws dropped.  
  
"Who is she?" Asked Marik.  
  
"This is my guardian Angel and you are not to tell a soul." Explained Yugi.  
  
"You have a Guardian Angel?" Asked Ryou Uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah. You might have one. Tenshi, do you know Angels for other people?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes, but I am not at liberty to tell who has an Angel and who Doesn't" Said Tenshi  
  
"All right." said Ryou glumly.  
  
"I sense something coming." Said The Tenshi.  
  
Suddenly they were all transported to the shadow realm. A black woman, who looked exactly like Tenshi, stood in front of them.  
  
The woman wore the exact same of what the Tenshi, only black. Her hair was the same length and raven black. Her eyes were black also. The exact opposite of the Tenshi.  
  
The woman and The Tenshi lunged at each other, one a mass of white and feathered wings, the other a mass of black and scaly ripped wings. The six boys all wore the same, drop jaw; horrified "OH MY RA!" looks.  
  
When the dust cleared it was like a flash back to Yugi. Both the woman and the Tenshi had their right legs stretched out behind, their chins parallel with their knees, chest resting on their thighs, and both hands on either side of their left foot. Their eyes slit to thick ovals and they lunged at each other again, colliding head on, both were sent back with the impact.  
  
"What do you want Takai?" Growled Tenshi.  
  
"Simple, I want the boy!" Yelled the Woman, Takai.  
  
"You will not get him." Growled The Tenshi. The 2 lunged at each other again. Takai tried to punch Tenshi, But Tenshi Caught the punch, Tenshi then tried to punch Takai but Takai caught her punch. The 2 opened their palms and closed on each other, in the biggest Mercy Match of the Millennia.  
  
Finally Tenshi managed to get Takai down, she drew a sword out of nowhere and pointed it at Takai's throat.  
  
"I win." Said Tenshi, Tenshi, and the 6 boys all were transported out of the shadow realm.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Yugi who was the first to come to his senses.  
  
"That was your death. For each Person who has a guardian angel, they have a death. You will occasionally be pulled into the shadow realm where I must fight your death." Explained the Tenshi.  
  
"what if you get defeated?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Then Another Angel will take my place." Said The Tenshi sighing.  
  
"No! Cant I fight too?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Said Tenshi.  
  
"But. I couldn't bear to lose you." Said Yugi.  
  
"I could be arranged that I get a companion Angel to help protect you. You only get one death but you can have 2 Angels." Said Tenshi.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"It can be easily arranged." Said Tenshi.  
  
"Well Okay." Said Yugi.  
  
"Its getting Late my young master, your friends should go home and you should sleep. Time in the shadow realm and in this world do not lapse the same way." Said Tenshi. Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik left and Yugi went upstairs to his room to sleep. Tenshi walked outside, closed the door, spread her wings and flew into the clouds to arrange another guardian along side herself.  
  
~THE NEXT DAY~  
  
Tenshi had arranged an ally and was sitting on the roof when Yugi Came out. It was raining, very hard now. Tenshi jumped down and cocooned her wings around her. Then converted to her human-ish form with no wings.  
  
"Tenshi, Did you arrange another guardian?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes, you will be getting another guardian, along side me. It took me a while, but I managed it." She said.  
  
"Thanks for being so concerned." He mumbled.  
  
"I would anyway my young master." She said. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------So how was that Fic? I liked it. Yugi has a Guardian Angel, and he's getting another one. 


End file.
